Midorima and Krabby
by A.R.C.Fangirl 0w0v
Summary: According to Oha-asa, Cancer's lucky item for the day was a Krabby. Now it wasn't unusual for a lucky item to be a Pokemon, but Midorima never felt it was right to catch a Pokemon just to have it for the day. So, he usually improvised with Pokedolls. However, actual Pokemon tend to carry more luck than dolls. Kuroko no Pokemon AU


According to Oha-asa, Cancer's lucky item for the day was a Krabby. Now it wasn't unusual for a lucky item to be a Pokemon, but Midorima never felt it was right to catch a Pokemon just to have it for the day. So, he usually improvised with Pokedolls.

"Krabby… Krabby… Krabby…" young Midorima mumbled to himself as he scanned the shelves of his usual toy store.

"Is this what you're looking for, Shintarou-kun?" the old shopkeeper asked, holding out a plush Krabby. Midorima never ceased to amaze him with how often he came in to buy Pokedolls. He was only 8 years old; how much was his allowance again?

Midorima looked carefully at the plush while the shopkeeper was lost in thought. He thankfully took the Krabby. "Yes, thank you, sir."

Midorima paid for his plush as he always did, carrying his new Krabby in his grocery bag. "Task one: complete," he said to himself, now on his way to the Fuchsia City Farmer Market. His mother had asked him to pick up some things while he was out.

The park was crowded, full of many looking for berries and such like him. Midorima scanned all the stalls, looking for the best deals. There were just so many different stalls with the same berries and… how much did his mother give him again?

Midorima quickly scurried out of the market area. He plopped down on a bench by the park lake, setting down the grocery bag with the plush beside him. He then pulled out the coin pouch his mother gave him, accidently dropping some of the coins when opening it up.

Midorima grumbled at his mistake, pouting childishly. He went to pick up the coins, and as he did so, he failed to notice the living Krabby pop out of the lake and curiously fiddle with his grocery bag.

" _Krabby?_ "

"There we go," Midorima said upon finishing picking up all the coins.

Krabby jumped from Midorima's sudden appearance, it freezing when the boy started turning.

"And Mom gave plenty for all the berries," Midorima finished, noticing the frozen Krabby. Only, he didn't know it was a real Krabby.

Curious, Midorima picked up the Krabby. "Did you fall out the bag?" he asked aloud, grabbing the grocery bag and continuing to shop with his 'plush' in hand. He didn't seem to notice the weight of his actual doll still in the grocery bag nor that the Krabby in his arms was heavier than the doll.

"Let's see..." Midorima started, looking around the stalls again. "Mom wanted Pecha Berries, Rawst Berries, and Aspear Berries…"

Quickly, Midorima managed to locate a stall with all three berries he was looking for. He trotted up to the stall, squeezing passed some other customers still looking at what to get.

"Excuse me," young Midorima called.

The woman running the stall looked around when hearing Midorima's voice, but because he was still small, she didn't see him right away.

"Down here," Midorima said, the woman finally spotting him.

"Oh my! What a cutie!" the woman squealed when seeing the child. "How can I help you, sweetie?"

Midorima pouted a bit, not liking being called cute. As dignified as he could, he pushed up his glasses and said, "Five Pecha, Rawst, and Aspear berry each please."

"Aww, are you running an errand for your mom?" the woman cooed.

"Yes," Midorima answered, already starting to pull out the necessary amount of Pokedollars. Though, he was fumbling a bit with Krabby still in his arms. This made the woman squeal more.

"Alright, sweetie! Five Pecha, Rawst, and Aspear coming right up!"

The woman went to pick each berry for Midorima, for the child's hands were pretty full at the moment. She then added two Wacan berries and two Rindo berries to the paperbag. "For that Krabby of yours," she said when Midorima was going to question her. "On the house."

"Oh, um, thank you," he said, trading the money for the bag of berries. He placed Krabby on the ground for a moment to put the berry bag into the stronger grocery bag.

Krabby, thinking it was the perfect time to try and escape, slowly tried to get away so it wouldn't catch any one's attention. Sadly, Midorima picked it right back up again before it could run.

"Thank you, ma'am," Midorima said once again, starting to leave.

"No problem, sweetie! You and your Krabby come by anytime!" she called back.

Midorima thought it was odd for her to refer to his 'plush' as a living thing, but didn't question it. In his mind, Midorima concluded that the woman was just playing childishly with him, which really wasn't necessary. However, he considered it a lucky day, getting extra free berries and all. Midorima smiled, thanking the Krabby 'plush' in his arms.

"Mom, I'm home," Midorima called upon entering his house after the walk from Fuchsia City Farmers Market. He immediately went to the kitchen to put the berries away like a good boy.

Midorima set Krabby down on the kitchen table before starting to put the berries away. Few by few, he took the berries out of the bag, placing them right where they needed to be.

Seizing the chance, Krabby stealthily hopped off the table. It made itself over to the kitchen door, but then looked back at Midorima. Truthfully, it did have fun being carried around by the boy all day.

Having second thoughts, Krabby went over to Midorima and the grocery bag. It looked in the bag before taking out some berries, too. Krabby held up the berries for Midorima, wanting to help out as well.

Midorima turned, thanking Krabby as he took the berries. However, right when he put the berries down, he froze. A moment later, his head shot back to Krabby. "Eh!?"

" _Krabby krabby!_ " Krabby cheerfully cried, waving the berries in his claws around.

Midorima continued to stare wide eyed at Krabby. Hesitantly, he took the berries from Krabby. He continued to stare at the Pokemon even when putting the berries away. Then, with just as much hesitance, he peeked into the grocery bag. There weren't any berries left, just a… Krabby… plush…

Midorima looked back down at Krabby, the River Crab Pokemon happily circling him. Well, that explained the lucky free berries.

* * *

 _Part III! Not as much interaction between Krabby and Midorima, but I couldn't help but think about little Midorima unknowingly carrying Krabby! Ahhh!_

 _And sorry, yukichicken! I already had Krabby in mind for Midorima! QAQ Hope it was still cute!_


End file.
